A Blood Rose and a Slaughtering Fox
by Dracul666
Summary: A tribute to Rapey Lemons. Ruby was looking for someone who would understand her. What if she found that person? and said person had friends who could help her with some old "Problems" of hers regarding "Certain" people.


Chapter 1: A Fox finds a Rose

Dracul666: a spin-off tribute to Rapey Lemons Blood Rose. Now there's an author who knows how to write their Gore, i love it.

Roman Torchwick: yet you made it another crossover with those gay Japanese Dramas you watch.

Dracul666: (Demonic Voice) FUCK YOU BITCHWICK! you'ed be amazed at the amount of Kamen Riders that, with slight info modifications can fit perfectly into the world of RWBY.

Proffeser Ozpin: like who?

Dracul666: huh let's see. Den-O, Kiva, OOOz, W, Wizard, Amazon, maybe Fourze and Kabuto or hell even Gaim... wait when did you get here?

Professor Ozpin: do you actually care?

Dracul666: good point! anyway like it said in the summery this starts at the end of chapter 32: Arrival. i do not own anything i put in this fic except my OC and part of the plot.

* * *

It was sunset and nearing darkness in the forest surrounding the Faunus encampment. Ruby led her "pack" through the forest, snow was falling gently from the sky and showing no potential for a storm.

"Man! i can't believe they didn't let me in. this is so boring, what are we gonna do now? Ruby whined to her Beowolves. The Grimm just stare at the ex-beacon student. Guess i'm not exactly asking the crowd she muttered. Ruby and her Beowolves walked on for about 10 more minutes growing more bored by the minute, so much so she started to think that it might be getting to the Beowolves also. The reason for it being they were becoming less willing to keep moving and had also begun to twitch.

"Come on guys stop being so dramatic, we're gonna stop and set up camp soon OK? said Ruby hoping it would get her Grim to move, sadly for her she was forced to flare her Aura and drag the Beowolves with her. Seriously, what's wrong?" she wined. _What is with them? I mean other than me what could make_ _them_-" Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by sounds she knew all too well. Flesh Tearing, Blood Spilling, Bones Cracking and Living things screaming in pain before taking their final breath.

All these sounds were like a symphony to Ruby as she unknowingly walked towards the "music", the Beowolves unable to hold her back as their tracks just became lines in the snow.

* * *

Ruby had arrived at a clearing and she awed at what she saw. It was a fairly large clearing and there was about 3 Ursa Minor corpses scattered in pieces across said clearing, the setting sun glared off the pools of blood which almost gave the area a warm crimson glow. Standing in the middle of the clearing was probably the last thing she expected to see out here with the city so close by...a Faunus.

The Faunus was clearly male if his shirtless scared chest was any giveaway, Ruby blushed as she looked over the figure in front of her. He was an even 6', had dark brown hair with a single blond bang that was swept to the right and he also had a black cowboy hat that looked like it was made out of black scales of some-sort hanging from his neck by a chain. There was an eye-patch over his right eye while his other eye was closed, his chest and back was riddled with scars and Ruby swore she could see words carved into him as well. He was wearing jeans and black combat boots, also for some reason his entire right arm was bandaged. What surprised Ruby the most was he was a Fox Faunus, an unusual looking Fox Faunus anyway. He looked different then what Ruby had seen before in terms of Faunus, he had ears like one would expect of a Faunus but he also had a tail.

"W_ait if he's a Fox Faunus then why are his ears and tail black and crimson?_" It was then Ruby noticed the Fox Faunus was absentmindedly tossing and catching an Ursa head. All of a sudden an Ursa Major erupts from the forest and charges at the Faunus. He then tossed the head once more before letting fall so he could punt it at the large Grimm.

The freshly remove head impacted the Ursa in the face...HARD. Ruby heard an echoing "crack" as contact was made and the boy was in front of and elbow deep in the Ursa's stomach. From the other end of the clearing emerged a fourth Ursa Minor.

"_Uh oh, looks like he could use some help!_" thought Ruby finally snapping out of the trance this teen seem to put her in. Just as Ruby was about to let her Beowolves go and unfold Crescent Rose, the Faunus jumped and back-flipped over the second Ursa and brought the intestines of the first Grimm with him.

He landed on the Ursa's shoulders and wrapped the intestines around it's neck then kicked off the bear Grimm's face and landed in-front of it. A crimson Aura leaked from under his bandages as he turned to the Ursa Minor, he then landed a Palm Strike and launched it away from him which in turn pulled out the Ursa Major's intestines. The large Grimm roared in pain as fresh blood leaked from both it's mouth and stomach. Ruby merely looked on as the two Grimm attempted to kill the Faunus boy.

"This is just..." she trailed off as she enjoyed the carnage. Red began to creep into edges of Ruby's vision as the fight went on and until it was over. She now found herself absentmindedly following him deeper into the forest, as she walked past the corpses she now realized the extent of the damage.

The first three Ursa Minor corpses were horribly mutilated to the point where most likely all the blood was now in the snow. The Ursa Major had it's chest torn open and Ruby was tempted to take the heart and save it for later. Finally the last Ursa had all it's paws torn off, and it was on it's stomach so you could clearly see it's spine had been torn out as well.

"_Wait why are all the bone masks_ _missing?_" she observed as she left the dead Grimm behind to pursue her new target.

* * *

Having stealthily followed the teen for a good hour or two Ruby was surprised when she suddenly lost him. "Where did he go?" she complained as she kept looking around for the mystery Faunus boy, unbeknownst to Ruby said boy had not lost her.

"_For what reason could this girl have for following me, and how did she tame a pack of Beowolves?_" the fox teen pondered as he quietly lowered himself to the ground. Ruby sighed as she was just about to give up.

"Hey i know!" Ruby said cheerfully as she let the Beowolves loose. Okay guys, sniff out that Faunus!" Ruby commanded with a smile on her face. Looking on as she watched to see if her idea would work Ruby felt the wind shift behind her. Turning around she suddenly found herself pinned to a tree with her throat in a crushing grip.

Struggling against her attacker grip Ruby opened her eyes and saw it was the Faunus boy. The Beowolves charged at him from behind with intent to kill, he looked over his shoulder and responded by aiming his right hand at the pack of Grimm. Crimson light leaked from his bandages which had Ruby mesmerized, a soft pulse of Aura escaped his hand and washed over Ruby's companions. this caused the Beowolves to skid to a stop and whimper in fear as they backed away from him. Ruby stared in fear at how easily he got them to submit. The boy saw her tablet which fell out of her bag when she hit the tree and picked it up. Holding the tablet with his tail, he began typing before showing it to Ruby.

"**For what reason are you have for following me?**"

"Would you believe me if i said i wasn't completely sure myself?" she replied trying to smile. The Faunus tilted his in confusion unsure how to respond.

"**Nonetheless you best explain yourself**" the typed.

"What are the odds we can at least do this around a fire?" she asked. Mulling it over he returned her tablet and motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

The two teens and group of Grimm walked for about 20 minutes before coming to a small campsite with a large fire roaring in the center. Their were two cleanly cut stumps of wood by the fire. Clearing off one that looked to have been used as a table, the boy motioned for Ruby to sit. Sitting down as her Beowolves crowded around her and she relished in the warmth they provided. She watched as he pulled a tablet from a pack and sat down on the stump across from her.

"**Tell your story**" he briefly typed.

"U-um h-h-how much do I t-tell you?" she stuttered with a blush dusting her cheeks. Not noticing her blushing he typed once more.

"**That is up to you, but bare in mind I am giving you a chance because I have lacked a companion for sometime now. Usually that would not bother me, but I guess It has been to long. This being said, I advise watch what you do so we not have to...part ways**" he explained.

"_It's been awhile since I told someone, and it would feel nice to tell him but..._" Ruby Internally debated. She suddenly looked up when she heard a tapping sound and saw him typing again.

"**If being judged is the problem, it may help to know my past is not exactly pure**" the teen reassured. With a shy smile she took a deep breath and began her story.

* * *

After about 4 hours due to the boy who Ruby learned is named Dracul asking questions she was done with her story. Yawning she began to rub her eyes and doze-off and was going to fall over only to be caught by Dracul. Blushing at the close proximity Ruby notice that she was right with what she thought she saw earlier. Carved into his chest were the words Hell-Spawn and Fox Freak. Before she could comment on the scars Dracul led her to his tent and her mind drifted for a moment.

"_Oh god, please tell me this is going where I think it is!_" she begged in her mind with a full face blush.

Entering the tent Ruby saw a large black fur blanket which she thought was most likely a Grimm pelt with a sizable crimson sleeping bag on top which was also under a second pelt just like the one on the floor but this one was folded in half to allow access to the sleeping bag. Gesturing to the makeshift bed he then turned and left which caused Ruby to sigh sadly as she went to bed.

"Guess it's not gonna happen."

* * *

Dracul pulled out his tablet and started a group video chat as he sat down by the fire, as the people he called appeared on screen he got varying reactions.

"The fuck do you want?!"

"ONII-SAMA!"

"Yare yare, your all so loud"

"What can we do for you Dracul-dono!"

"You better be calling that favor in otherwise end this call."

"**Good news, I finally have a new job for you all.**"

* * *

"Man Alys this fighting career of your is really taking off!" Yang complemented.

"I'm still a nurse you know, this is more of a hobby I guess" Alys replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

It had been a couple days since she and Weiss got back from the tournament, and wanting to catch up Yang invited them to a cafe with her and Blake.

"Most people would it strange you regard that as a hobby, but if it makes you happy then it doesn't matter right?" Blake theorized.

Before anyone could say more, a large ball of fire flew towards them causing them to barely dodge. They turned and saw their attacker, it was a boy their age with red eyes and blonde hair in an odd hairstyle that reminded them of Roman Torchwick but at the same time it worked for him, he was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray fur collar that also went down the right sleeve over a white shirt with a red phoenix symbol [TaJaDoru symbol] and finally crimson skinny jeans with black talon mark designs and black combat boots.

"Man let me tell ya, you bitches were harder to find than I expected" the teen said.

"Yare yare, you should be more polite to women you know."

"I can say what I what, with that in mind I say screw you wolf-man!" the angry blonde yelled at the man now standing next to him.

The man was a Wolf Faunus with gray ears and tail looked to early to mid twenties and had black hair in a slightly slicked back hairstyle. He wore a purple leather jacket with black sleeves and if they saw his back saw his back they would see a black triple claw like symbol that was completely lined with metal studs, he also black martial arts pants and shoes. Finally on his left wrist he wore a strange device shaped like a wolf's head.

The odd device was attached to his wrist by a silver band. The head was was mostly purple with sky blue eyes, the forehead was silver. In the middle was a golden bell complete with a ringer on the side making it look like a fight bell.

"Okay I know that Sengoku dude was right behind me, but where the hell is Wataru" the blonde said angrily.

"I'm here Ankh-san!" answered a young voice. They all saw a young boy around Ruby's age maybe a year younger run up to the blonde. He had brown hair that ended at the middle of his neck on all sides but the front and his middle bang was slightly longer then the others. The boy wore a white T-shirt with an odd bat-like symbol under a black dress coat with a red plaid hood and pull strings, he also wore a orange and blue scarf (I can't be the only one that notices that Wataru always wears a scarf) and jeans with white sneakers.

"Ankh-dono, Gou-dono I am here as well" spoke yet another arrival. This one also had long black hair in a low pony tail and appeared to be in his late 20's. The man wore black jeans with a brown leather sash and golden sneakers with black laces with black dragon designs on them, he had a yellow shirt with a blue shogun on it under an open golden and blue jinbaori coat. Just like the second man he also wore a device on his left wrist. The device was also attached with a silver band like the other one and was blue with a small silver barrel on the front, the blue platform-like device was topped with a small gold and blue Pteranodon head with a small wing folded to the heads side so it was pointed up and finally it had a handle that extended forward to the middle of his palm and curve down slightly so he could grip it.

"Okay good everyone's here now, I'm going to break you...like a Kit Kat Bar" the blonde said aggressively.

"...WHAT!?" yelled Yang.

"I don't know, I heard it on some internet series. I think it was called DBZ Abridged, shows funny as fuck I know that much he responded shrugging his shoulders. It basically means we going to beat the hell out of you and maybe kill you the blonde explained bluntly. Okay anyway on to business"

"Business?" questioned Weiss.

"Gou you take the bitch of an older sister, Wataru you got the slutty Doe, samurai fights the perverse and grudge holding cat girl and that leaves me with the betraying heiress" he continued while cracking his knuckles.

"Those are oddly specific insults" Blake said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah well ya see, here's the thing. Our boss, who's a total prick by the way "Clears Throat". He was in some snowy forest up north, he ran into this girl. I don't the specifics but she ended up pouring her heart out to him and told him her story, recording said story he showed it to us then gave us a job" he said explaining why they were there.

"Which is what?" Alys asked.

"To make you pay for what you did to Ruby Rose" the child answered.

* * *

The doors to Everest's estate exploded inwards alerting team JNPR. Emerging from the smoke was a man in his 20's combed mid length black hair, he wore an open black dress coat over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and finally had on blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ren as he and his teammates as they faced the intruder.

"I am the bounty hunter Keisuke Nago, and I am here to make Everest pay for his sins the man replied.

* * *

Dracul666: finally! it's done.

Ankh: not gonna lie, I like where this is going.

Dracul666: why because your gonna beat the hell out of people.

Ankh: no shit dumbass.

Dracul666: just so you know, I will not hesitate to put you in the Gamel room.

Ankh: oh god no!

Dracul666: well anyway SOPA 2014 was stopped and that basiclly kicked my ass in to over drive. Also working on DAUS chapter 2, The Keyblade's Kamen Rider chapter 2, a League of Legends crossover and a Skyrim crossover.


End file.
